


Shepard's love card on Valentine's Day

by NellisTable



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Roses, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellisTable/pseuds/NellisTable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing serious, but John Shepard is awesome in saving the Galaxy but not good enough to confess his feeling to Kaidan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shepard's love card on Valentine's Day

_Kaidan will come in a few minutes and I still have nothing._

Well, Valentine's Day, and for person I you love, I have nothing. I've never celebrated this commercial day. I'm not a big fan of it. But when Kaidan lighted up my life, everything changed.

I once heard Kaidan that he wanted to celebrate it, but not with whom. That was 4 years ago when we were strangers. Just after that he was assigned to the Normandy.

Kaidan is romantic. He can be incredibly attentive. He is everything to me, but I'm afraid for him, I'm not good enough. After all, I hurt him many times. I died twice...it must have been terrible for him, but after all he allowed me to return.

_I can't imagine life without him._

Kaidan was not much on sweets and chocolate and so I thought to write him at least amorous card. I ruined several unsuccessful poems.

_I can be romantic, but writing about romance and even to the verses ... that I had to come rescue the Galaxy was a piece of cake._

A few hours I labored brains composing rhymes and confession of my true feelings. Invent something that would convince him of what he means to me. All my feelings, all my love into a few sentences on small card.

**,,Commander Shepard, you need help with something? "**

It was the same question I've heard today about ten times. Glyph, which apparently scanned my mood was more than annoying.

,,Can you turn the clock back a couple of hours ago?" I sank in panic.

**,,Unfortunately, I'm not a time machine. This ability is, according to my calculations impossible. "**

,,So, at least... I tried. Just let me know in time when Kaidan is in the area. "

**,,As you wish."**

I tried, but I still hadn‘t moved from the start. _I guess I should buy him a flower ... I'm an idiot._

_I tried to relax, to imagine Kaidan‘s smile. His joy of ... anything. He has the most charming smile. Just calm and show him that even in few sentences, you can conjure him…his beautiful smile...._

I finally started. I'm doing this for him, for Kaidan. Everything.

* * *

,,I'm home!"

_Shit, Glyph!_

**,,Commander Shepard, Major Alenko has just arrived. "** _I am going to the bury this hologram somewhere!_ Engulfed panic, I finished my card and hide it in my pocket.

,, H-Hi Kai!" _Calm down, dammit!_

I ran out of the kitchen right behind Kaidan.

,,J-John, you surprised me ... "

_What's this in your hand?_

,,I-I...am...something..."

,,Happy Valentine's day, John!"

With a charming smile he gave me a bouquet of beautiful roses. _My knees goes weak._

,,T-Thanks...and…this is for you!" I drove my card to his hand and quickly ran for vase.

At the same moment I forgot what I was actually wrote on card.

* * *

 

I laid vase with beautiful roses on table and waited. Few seconds. _Please, let's at least worth it._

Suddenly, someone hugged me around the waist. Very strong and intense.

,,John ... it's really beautiful. Thank you."

Before I could react, I received a gentle kiss. So soft, but my heart was pounding like crazy.

_I remember what I wrote!_

,,Let's finish this day with something truly memorable. "Such an offer from Kaidan side simply could not refuse.

,,Kaidan, I love you. "

,,I love you too, John, but now let me show you my feelings towards you in our room. "

,,I think you could do it in other places. " _I love these obscene speech._

,,Of course I managed to fuck you in every room of this apartment. And I've done it a few times, but for now leave it up to the romantic atmosphere that always end up in bed. "

,,Your wish is my command. "

,, Good, I will use that. "

_I love you Kaidan. So much._

 

I've never imagined That there can be this day.

A Day That Will Find Love This Way.

Out of my heart right into your soul.

These feelings I have are beyond my control....

Love you Kaidan

From John Shepard


End file.
